Noite de núpcias
by bulminha-chan knag
Summary: É a história da noite de núpcias do Goku e da ChiChi... humor... =)


Os estÃºdios BB's DBZFF,  
  
em conjunto com  
  
Bulminha-Chan Knag apresentam:  
  
Goku, o ingÃªnuo em:  
  
Noite de NÃºpcias  
  
Com: Bulma Briefs  
  
E Xixi... Ops... Chichi Alguma coisa...  
  
  
  
Goku e Chichi iam se casar na prÃ³xima semana. Por isso, seus amigos foram todos cumprimentÃ¡-los.  
  
Chi- Bulma, posso falar com vocÃª em particular?  
  
Bulma- Claro. Sobre o q?  
  
Chi- Vem cÃ¡...  
  
E as duas foram para um outro quarto.  
  
Bulma- E aÃ­?  
  
Chi- Ã‰ sobre o casamento e o Goku sabe?  
  
Bulma- Ai! Vai ser tÃ£o lindo! Ai!  
  
Chi- Pois Ã©... Mas  
  
Bulma- oq?  
  
Chi- Ã‰ que o Goku Ã© um pouco, bem, er... inocente, sabe?  
  
Bulma- Ah... hehehe... Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu o vi!  
  
Chi- EntÃ£o, acho que ele nÃ£o mudou nada desde destes dias...  
  
Bulma- TambÃ©m acho... Ele nÃ£o Ã© nem um pouco pervertido...  
  
Chi- Eu que o diga, ele nunca tentou nada comigo.  
  
Bulma- SÃ©rio? Nunca fiquei com ninguÃ©m que nÃ£o me passasse a mÃ£o no primeiro encontro...  
  
Chi- Bem, Bulma, alÃ©m do Goku ser muito ingÃªnuo, eu tambÃ©m nÃ£o sou nada experiente... VocÃª sabe... Nunca fui para cama com ninguÃ©m... Bem, entÃ£o eu queria que vocÃª, sabe, me aconselha... Eu estou meio preocupada, sabe, ele Ã© um Saia Jeans, e se ele tiver, sabe, aquilo bem grande, ele pode me machucar, sabe...  
  
Bulma- Entendo, mas por que vocÃª pediu para mim? Eu sou uma garota muito comportada, viu?  
  
Chi- Ã‰??? Fala sÃ©rio... com quantos anos foi sua primeira vez?  
  
Bulma- Er, bem... NÃ£o conta para ninguÃ©m tÃ¡?  
  
Chi- TÃ¡..  
  
Bulma- Treze...  
  
Chi- COMO VOCÃŠ ERA NOVA!!!  
  
Bulma: Shhh... Fala baixo...  
  
Chi- TÃ¡...  
  
Bulma- Oq exatamente vocÃª quer que eu faÃ§a?  
  
Chi- Quero que vocÃª me aconselhe... e tambÃ©m, que vocÃª, er... bem, fale com o Goku...  
  
Bulma- Que?? Como assim?  
  
Chi- Quero que vocÃª diga para ele o que acontece na noite de nÃºpcias...  
  
Bulma- Er... tÃ¡ vou tentar...  
  
E elas ficaram conversando mais algum tempo... atÃ© que saÃ­ram do outro quarto e foram para onde todos estavam comemorando...  
  
Goku- AtÃ© que enfim vcs chegaram...  
  
Chi- er, Gokuzinho... A Bulma tem algo para conversar com vocÃª...  
  
Bulma- NÃ£o tenho nÃ£o...  
  
Chichi olha para ela, com cara de brava e de piedade ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Bulma- Ai, porque sobra tudo para mim... Goku, vem cÃ¡, quero conversar com vocÃª, em particular...  
  
Goku- TÃ¡...  
  
E eles foram conversar no quarto que ela e a Chichi estavam...  
  
Bulma- Bem, Goku, er... Goku... Sabe... Goku...  
  
Goku- Que foi? Fala logo...  
  
Bulma- Lembra quando a gente se conheceu que vocÃª tirou minha calcinha e nÃ£o viu as mesmas coisas que vocÃª tem em mim?  
  
Goku- Ah, lembro... Sempre achei vocÃª meio disforme...  
  
Bulma- QUÃŠÃŠÃŠ??? VOCÃŠ Ã‰ UM GROSSO MESMO...  
  
Goku- Calma... NÃ£o falei por mal... desculpa...  
  
Bulma- Ai, a Chichi me paga... Bem, Goku, a questÃ£o Ã© que nenhuma garota tem nada lÃ¡...  
  
Goku- Ã‰???  
  
Bulma- Ã‰...  
  
Goku- Credo... e como vcs fazem para ir no banheiro?  
  
Bulma- A gente tem que sentar na privada...  
  
Goku- Do nosso jeito Ã© mais prÃ¡tico...  
  
Bulma- Ã‰ eu sei, a Ãºnica coisa que os homens fazem melhor que nÃ³s Ã© xixi... bom, a questÃ£o Ã© outra Goku, a Chichi quer que eu fale para vocÃª o que acontece na noite depois do casamento...  
  
Goku- JÃ¡ sei, Ã© festa... com todas as pessoas que eu amo... que legal... Viva!  
  
Bulma- Ai, Goku, vocÃª Ã© o pior... Vou te contar uma coisa, seu ingÃªnuo, depois da festa com todo mundo o casal tem uma festa particular...  
  
Goku- Por que? Sobra muita comida?  
  
Bulma- NÃ£o Ã© nada disso... Vcs nÃ£o vÃ£o comer... Bem, vÃ£o sim, de uma certa forma...  
  
Goku- NÃ£o tÃ´ entendendo nada...  
  
Bulma- depois da festa, o noivo e a noiva ficam namorando... na cama... pelados...  
  
Goku- Como assim? Eu vou ter que ficar pelado? E a Chichi tambÃ©m vai estar?!? Mas vocÃª disse que nÃ£o era para eu olhar nenhuma garota nua...  
  
Bulma- Ã‰, eu sei, mas depois que casa, pode...  
  
Goku- AnhÃ¡? SÃ©rio? E a gente tem que ficar namorando pelados na cama?  
  
Bulma- NÃ£o Ã© bem assim... Depois vocÃª tem que, er... bem...  
  
Goku- que?  
  
Bulma- Tem que colocar aquilo que vocÃª tem dentro daquilo que nÃ³s nÃ£o temos... entendeu?  
  
Goku- Naum... Como Ã©? Me mostra...  
  
Bulma- SEU TARADO... NÃ£o posso te mostrar...  
  
Goku- EntÃ£o explica de novo... que nÃ£o entendi nada...  
  
Bulma- Ã© assim, os homens ficam meio que com aquilo que vcs tÃªm e nÃ³s nÃ£o, duro, aÃ­ vocÃª encaixa... Ai! Naum vou te explicar isso... que horror... Vamos embora...  
  
Eles voltam pra onde todos estÃ£o...  
  
Chi- E aÃ­? Como foi Bulma?  
  
Bulma- Ai... ImpossÃ­vel Chichi.. nÃ£o sei o que falar... acho que vocÃª vai ter que demonstrar para ele...  
  
Chi- Oq? Goku, vem cÃ¡...  
  
Goku- Q?  
  
Chi- vocÃª entendeu oq a Bulma te falou?  
  
Goku- Er... mais ou menos... Chichi... NÃ£o dÃ¡ para entender muito...  
  
Bulma- VOCÃŠ Ã‰ QUE NÃƒO APRENDE...  
  
Goku- NÃ£o Ã© culpa minha...  
  
Falou isso enquanto tocava a Chichi para ver se ela realmente nÃ£o tinha nada no meio das pernas...  
  
Chi- GOKU?!?  
  
Goku- Que foi?  
  
Chi- NÃ£o dÃ¡ para esperar atÃ© a semana que vem, nÃ£o? Obrigada Bulma, acho que funcionou...  
  
Bulma- Er... tÃ¡... Agora eu que nÃ£o entendi...  
  
... Assim, na noite de nÃºpcias...  
  
Chi- Adeus! Voltem sempre...  
  
Goku- Tchau para todos...  
  
Goku- Bem, e agora Chichi? A Bulma falou que a gente ia ter uma festa particular depois do casamento... Como vai ser?  
  
Chi- Ai, Goku! VocÃª Ã© tÃ£o romÃ¢ntico!  
  
Goku- Vamos para o quarto? primeiro namorar na cama pelado, depois colocar o que eu tenho naquilo que ela nÃ£o tem... Ai! Agora entendi! Que bom que me lembrei de tudo!  
  
Goku comeÃ§ou a beijar a Chichi enquanto tirava as suas roupas e as dela... E a festa comeÃ§ou...  
  
Goku: Ai Chichi, vocÃª estÃ¡ sangrando... ai desculpa...  
  
Chi- NÃ£o se preocupe Ã© normal, mas sÃ³ hoje... ai, a Bulma fez o serviÃ§o pela metade  
  
Goku- Er... Chichi...  
  
Chi- Que Ã©?  
  
Goku- Acho que eu vou mijar em vocÃª...  
  
Chi- Hahaha!!!  
  
Goku- Ai, mijei, desculpa... BuÃ¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡... Desculpa Chichi, eu nÃ£o queria... sÃ©rio...  
  
Chi- Calma Goku, era isso que devia acontecer... Serve pra gente ter um filho...  
  
Goku- Quer dizer que quando eu mijo em vocÃª a gente tem filhos... porque? Por acaso a cegonha gosta de xixi?  
  
Chi- Ai, Goku, vocÃª sÃ³ me dÃ¡ trabalho, deixa isso para depois, agora continua e coloca isso inteiro aÃ­... vai...  
  
Chichi grita de dor, mas assim Ã© a vida... Hehehe!!! E por aÃ­ vai... Dali a nove meses nasce o Gohan, pobre coitado que vai sofrer nas mÃ£os da malvada mÃ£e... Assim termino a estÃ³ria...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Esses personagens nÃ£o me pertencem... pertencem ao estÃºdio sei-lÃ¡-o-quÃª situado no JapÃ£o... E foram inventados pelo Fujiro Nakombi... nÃ£o, nÃ£o Ã© isso nÃ£o, acho que chama Akira Toriyama.... Hehehe... De qualquer maneira essa estÃ³ria me pertence e nÃ£o deve ser alterada sem a minha autorizaÃ§Ã£o... Que chique, hein? Quem vÃª acha que eu realmente me importo!  
  
Beijinhos, Bulminha-Chan Knag  
  
(bulma.knag@zipmail.com.br)Mandem-me um e-mail falando o que acharam... Hehehe... Principalmente se vcs gostaram... Mas estou disposta a aceitar crÃ­ticas tb... Naum gosto, claro... Mas sei que Ã© bom receber Ã s vezes...  
  
Para ler mais vÃ£o atÃ© a minha pÃ¡gina: http://brbunny.cjb.net 


End file.
